Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
To meet a growing demand for high density semiconductor devices, there is a need to find a method of forming small-sized patterns. However, there is significant difficulty in forming small holes, such as holes of 50nm or less in diameter or width, due to limitations of resolution of an exposing apparatus (e.g., photolithographic exposing apparatus). Although research has been conducted to address this difficulty, solutions suffer from various difficulties, such as complexity in fabrication process, high production costs, and low production yield.